


genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist (thief?)

by desitonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Thief! Tony Stark, Definitely Not a Sex Phone Operator! Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark is still Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: in which Tony Stark breaks into Bucky's car (he was rly hungry okay?)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist (thief?)

**Author's Note:**

> “I swear I’m not a thief but your car was unlocked and there was a Snickers bar on the front seat, and since I was REALLY hungry I opened the door, grabbed the Snickers bar, and left a five dollar bill and my number as compensation” AU

Bucky sees him as he’s exiting the car, slipping out of the driver’s seat and looking furtively left and right before he closes the door. It takes a second for Bucky to grasp what’s going on, since the man is in a suit (that clings to his legs like its been painted on) and he isn’t generally expecting his car to be broken into during his weekly run to the grocery store.

By the time it all processes and he realises what just happened, and that the man with the amazing ass got out of _Bucky’s car_ ; the man is a half block away.

Bucky runs after him to catch up, slipping in and out of the New York crowd and shoving while also trying to not accidentally knock someone into traffic.

The man is surprisingly fast for someone who isn’t running (though that’s be expected of a thief, he thinks) and his small stature means that Bucky spends more time craning his neck than he does actually catching up to him.

He makes it 5 blocks before the man slips through the doors of Stark Industries and a string of expletives fall from Bucky’s mouth before he realises that he’s in earshot of an old woman who looks vaguely traumatised.

"Shittin,” he mutters under his breath as he trudges back to his car, “what’s a man working at Stark Industries doing breaking into an army vet’s car?”

He finally makes it past the crowd of teens who’ve just poured out of Starbucks with drinks so sugary Bucky can _smell_ them; and curls his hand into a fist when he sees an unfamiliar piece of paper on the dashboard. He slips inside and grabs the piece of paper, fishing around for his wallet; but falters when he reads what it says.

 _im sorry for breaking into your car,_ its choppy handwriting, and quickly written, _but i was going mad with hunger and i couldn’t resist when i saw the snickers bar,”_ the next part is crossed out so it takes a second for Bucky to spread it out and read it, _~~honestly its your fault for leaving your car unlocked and tempting me with a Snickers bar do you know what that does to my diet~~_ _its no excuse and im really sorry, and i hope you understand_

He shifts his finger off to see the hastily scribbled number and under it, _pls call me so i can repay you! Tony x_

He brushes his left thumb over the x, a small smile on his lips as he pulls the clutch and drives into the road.

/

Tony’s in the middle of a well deserved 5 minute nap when his phone goes off, startling him back into the world of the conscious.

“Tony Stark speaking,” he says on automatic- holding the phone to his ear.

There’s silence on the other end.

“Hello?” he says again, and after another 5 seconds, “is anyone there?”

Someone clears their throat, “I’m really sorry Mr Stark,” and _god_ that voice would be so good as a phone sex operator.

“I think,” Mr-not-a-phone-sex-operator continues; oblivious to Tony’s less than charitable thoughts, “that somebody left your number instead of theirs by mistake I’m really sorry.”

“This number is known by exactly 5 people,” Tony says, before he can cut the line, “how did you get it?”

“Someone,” there’s a slight pause, “someone left it on my car dashboard after stealing my Snickers?”

“Oh!” Tony sits up straighter, “No, no mistake. That was me. I’m terribly sorry about that but I was running late for a meeting and I needed something to eat. I promise I can pay you back.”

“You stole my Snickers?!” the voice pitches slightly at the end, and despite himself, Tony snorts.

“Yes I did, and I am terribly sorry about that,” he pushes up his shirt sleeve to see his watch, “I can meet you at the Stark Industries coffee shop in another hour or so, does that work?”

“Mr Stark it was just a Snickers bar its not that big of a -”

Tony cuts him off, “I want to, and please; call me Tony.”

Mr-not-a-phone-sex-operator sighs, “The coffee shop in an hour, got it.”

“What’s your name?” Tony might actually be the worst playboy in the world.

“I’m sorry?” his voice is further away, like he’s moved the phone away to end the call.

“For the doorman,” Tony says quickly, “I need your name so the doorman knows to let you in.”

“Oh,” and it might just be Tony’s imagination, but the man sounds relieved, “Bucky Barnes.”

“What kind of name is -” Tony physically bites his tongue to stop himself from completing that sentence, “I’ll see you in an hour Mr Barnes.”

/

Bucky gives himself about 5 seconds to process what just happened before it sinks in that he checked out _Tony Stark’s_ ass and then promptly freaks out.

But he makes it into the coffeeshop in time anyway, wearing his nicest leather jacket and the jeans that Nat said hugged him in all the right places. 

/

There’s a man who looks like absolute sin making his way over to Tony, and while this is ideal in literally any other scenario, Tony is about to meet Mr-not-a-phone-sex-operator and he needs to bring his A game and Mr-leather-jacket will fuck that all up and -

“Mr. Stark?” leather jacket stops in front of him, and stretches out his hand, “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

oh good they’re the same person.

oh god they’re the _same_ person.

“Tony Stark,” he shakes the proffered hand, “nice to meet you.”

“You already know who I am, genius playboy billionaire philanthropist, but tell me a bit about yourse - “

“Thief,” Bucky cuts him off and Tony blinks as he processes what’s been said.

“I’m sorry?”

There’s a small smirk on Bucky’s lips (that Tony wants to kiss off), “I said, thief. You missed thief.”

“I’m not a -” Tony splutters, “there were mitigating circumstances, I should be acquitted.”

“Please,” Bucky bends forward, propping his head up on his elbows, “do tell.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> if this looks familiar, its because it was a part of my collection of ficlets [The BuckyTony Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003008/chapters/42532229) but i pulled it out and decided to repost it as its own fic  
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/185004809277/genius-billionaire-playboy)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> 


End file.
